A new age has begun
by prince of light19
Summary: Percy was born of Sparta, He should of died in the battle of Thermopylae but someone saved him, Why? well maybe he will be needed in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_A new age has begun, an age of freedom. And all will know that 300 Spartans gave their last breath to defend it._

**480 BC**

Perseus was standing with the rest of the Spartans watching as the Arcadians were leaving the hot gates, having heard that the traitor Ephialtes had gone to Xerxes to tell him about the hidden goat path that would lead the Persians around them so they would be boxed in. It wasn't the fact he was scared of death he accepted his fate with his brothers at arms, it was just waiting for death to creep up upon him, his thoughts were interrupted by his king Leonidas…

"Spartans! Prepare for glory!"

Them words nearly made Perseus laugh if it wasn't such a serious time, the king could be so cryptic at times.

Perseus was watching the leader of Arcadians looking gobsmacked by Leonidas' words, he was trying to get the Spartans to retreat but that was an insult to the remaining Spartans, Perseus eyes narrowed at the thought listening to what the Arcadian leader would say next.

"Glory? Have you gone mad? There is no glory to be had now! Only retreat, or surrender or death!" The Arcadian exclaimed

There was only one thing going through Perseus' mind right now at that was Fight! He looked around to see the faces of his brethren to see that they were having the same thought, Leonidas looked pissed.

"Well, that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian! Spartans never retreat! Spartans never surrender! Go spread the word. Let every Greek assembled know the truth of this. Let each among them search his own soul. And while you're at it, search your own". The Arcadian looked down at Leonidas' words until he mounted his horse and rode towards his armature warriors as the Spartans called them.

Being the youngest there of the age of only fifteen Perseus had done the impossible to even make it this far to anyone's eyes, not many knew he was a demigod son of Poseidon only Leonidas and captain Artemis, It wasn't like he could help them out with his water powers as there was no source of water by them, so he had to rely on his skills which not many people could hold against the son of the sea.

He had passed many tests in Thermopylae to be in his first battle against a lot while he and his brethren were just a few, He had faced the so called Immortals that were believed that they couldn't be killed, well he put their name to the test.

The time was coming quicker to the inevitable he could feel it, he looked to the sky wandering if the Gods were watching and what would be there next actions after he was gone, He just hoped that Dilios could gather all the Greeks to come and fight the so called God king' army.

"Spartans! Ready your breakfast and eat hearty... For tonight, we dine in hell! "Leonidas roared.

**Line break **

The Persians surrounded the small contingent of what was left of the Spartans who were huddled up in a circle with their shields out in front of them, through the cracks of the shields Perseus could see the Persians atop of the cliffs Arrows waiting at the ready while Xerxes was sitting on a throne with immortals surrounding him.

He watched as the Spartan king and a Persian messenger were conversing or more like the messenger was demanding the Spartans surrender, Perseus couldn't help but scoff, He watched as the plan was unfolding, Leonidas took his helmet of and chucked it to the ground along with his shield, The king waited a couple of seconds until his spear was also on the ground and that's when Leonidas dropped to his knees bowing.

Even though it was a far distance Perseus could see Xerxes standing up smiling smugly as he was embracing the power but that all ended when he heard…

"Perseus Now!" Leonidas shouted.

In a split second the shields were moved Perseus ran full sprint one foot took off the ground onto his kings back as he jumped full force at the Persian messenger his spear going through the messengers heart with pin point accuracy.

Arrows came down on the Spartans like rain drops there was so many, some Spartans had threw there spears impaling Persians while whatever Spartans left were trying to kill as many of the enemy before they would be making their trip to hades.

Leonidas stood in the same spot with his Spear in his hand looking at the so called God king, His helmet was stifling, it narrowed his vision. And he must see far. His shield was heavy. It threw him off balance so now he was ready to do what he told Xerxes what would happen before this war ended.

He started off at a calm pace gaining a few yards as his speed picked up he gave a thunderous roar and threw the spear far…. It his is target not killed but it did its job.. The so called God king bleeds red.

Perseus tried to get to the first Persian he was closest to but an arrow imbedded itself his stomach and one above his knee, He grunted in pain but more of an irritation than anything else, he was sent down on a knee dizziness begining to take its tol.

Perseus watched as his brethren got shot down by barrages of arrows the screams filled the battle field but it wasn't the scream of agony or pain that was the loudest it was the king himself standing with three arrows in his stomach, he screamed to let the Persians know of what 300 hundred did to thousands,that they would never take Greece for themselves he struck fear into each and every Persian's heart.

Perseus watched as the king collapsed right next to him breathing hard just as he was, Perseus looked at Leonidas…

"It's an honor to die at your side." He grunted

"It's an honor to have lived at yours." Leonidas replied before his eyes closed… Dead.

Perseus just lied on the dirt floor looking up to the sky, he could hear no more screams just silence it was like Thanatos was giving him one more look at the world before he plunged into the underworld.

The old ones say The Spartans are descended from Hercules himself, Perseus didn't think that. He knew that Hades was a pompous and greedy man that just wanted fame all Perseus wanted was to have everyone involved in this war to remember what happened here.

Just before darkness clouded Perseus he was engulfed in a flash of light…

**Hey guys well this is only the start of this story the chapters will get longer and hopefully my writing will get better after this hopefully you will like it.**

**Just to let you know everyone who read my story of reading the queens champion by Anaklusmos it was deleted by the admin team, if anyone saved it because I never could then please send me a copy.**

**I don't know who the pairings will be yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

New York was full of life people doing their daily routine, unknown to the mortals the empire state building held a bigger purpose than what they thought, high above the largest building in New York held the great kingdom of Olympus, It was a one of the biggest days in the year for the gods, The winter solstice.

In the throne room sat twelve Olympians on their thrones of power while an ex Olympian sat tending the hearth it was one of their yearly meetings, it was utter turmoil every single one of Them arguing about stupid things until the king slammed his master bolt on the ground silencing everyone.

"We have more important things to talk about than Apollo's new lady friend, so let's get down to business" Zeus ordered while Apollo pouted mockingly.

"About time! We know war is coming quickly I say we gather the half bloods and crush the Titan forces before they assemble" Roared the war God Ares.

Athena the goddess of wisdom rolled her eyes at her brother "You say that is an easy task, one, we don't know where the enemy Army are located and two, you want to send our children to their deaths before we know what where dealing with.

"Well what would you do o goddess of wisdom?" Poseidon said dryly while lounging on his throne.

Athena sneered at her long-time rival "I would up the demigods training while trying to locate the Titan army then we could send small groups cut down the enemy in numbers make it easier on us".

The gods started giving their own opinions at the same time another useless argument was occurring, Artemis looked at her father who was arguing with his wife Hera, The question that she kept asking him but wouldn't give her an answer came back to her mind.

"Father what about Thalia joining my hunt?"

Zeus' face grew annoyed "You know she has to be the child of the prophecy she is the best candidate" He told her while smiling smugly at his brothers knowing that there children wouldn't get the glory.

"But father you know she doesn't want the responsibility Your keeping her from what she wants, Why not let Hades' boy the prophecy child" The moon goddess replied knowing she was getting under her father's skin.

Zeus stood up enraged at the mere thought of having his brother's son being either the saviour or the destroyer of the world.

"No! I will not have that death spawn be the child of the prophecy" Zeus declared while Hades looked livid.

"Watch your tongue brother or I'll rip it out, my child is more than capable of having the prophecy weighed down on him" He snarled looking at the youngest child of kronos And Rhea daring him to throw and punch.

For the third time during the council meeting it erupted into chaos Zeus and Hades were in each other's face gearing up for a fight while Artemis had her bow loaded ready to shoot her brother but what was surprising was the sea God the one that loved a good argument was sitting there on his throne thinking.

"What have I forgot, what have I forgot" The words kept swimming in his head as he was ignoring Athena's attempts to get him annoyed.

The sea god's eyes snapped open remembering what could be a decisive card in the war with their elders, not giving a second thought he flashed out of the throne room, everyone looked confused at Poseidon's throne wondering where he went until Hades took another stab at his brother.

"Well done rock boy you made our brother disappear" He grinned while the other Gods snickered at Zeus's face.

"I do not look like a rock" the king whined.

"Father thought you did" Hades responded clutching his stomach laughing.

Just before Zeus could respond Poseidon had entered the throne room with a… giant block of ice!

"Uncle P why have you brought a block of ice?" Apollo asked confused as did the others, Poseidon looked around his family.

"It is not the ice itself it is what is in the ice" Drawing more confused looks he started to make the ice melt.

The gods gave a gasp as they saw arms, legs a body then a face, many recognized the person immediately knowing what accomplishments he had done but some were confused of why a male around the age of fifteen had been stuck in ice.

"Who is he?" Demeter asked quietly scared to wake the boy if he was even still alive, Poseidon turned to face the goddess of agriculture.

"This sister is my son Perseus the last child of Sparta and ancient Greece"

The gods that didn't know gave a gasp of shock they had watched the battle of Thermopylae They had watched this young demigod fight for his homeland they had watched the ferocity, power and skill the young son of Sparta possessed.

Looking at him you could tell he was from the warrior state his toned muscles his six pack abs and the presence of power that was coming from him he had his helmets still by his side with his red Spartan cape around his body, you could see where the scars from his previous fights and arrows had struck him but some of the goddess didn't take notice of the wounds just more of the demigod

"Why is he here?" Zeus demanded still shocked, Poseidon stood in front of the sleeping demigod looking back at his brother.

"While I was watching the massacre by them Persian cowards I couldn't let my son be killed he deserved the chance to live" he said in a voice that made everyone agree.

"I might dislike Poseidon but he is right to keep this demigod alive we will have another powerful ally in this war that can teach our children the ways of old" Athena stated while the other gods nodded, Poseidon smirked at his brothers

"Well when you to were arguing about the child of the prophecy know there are three possible candidates who could be it now"

Before anyone could respond there was a groan coming from the ground while everyone looked, the demigod opened his eyes for the first time in thousands of years, the demigods bright green eyes landed on the same colours as his

"Perseus" Poseidon whispered

**Sorry guys just another filler and this will be the last one until the chapters get bigger, thanks for the positive reviews I will update quicker if I get some more.**

**I haven't looked over it I hope there isn't to many mistakes **


	3. Chapter 3

"Perseus" Poseidon whispered

The son of the sea slowly opened his eyes for the first time in over two thousand years, the first thing he felt was the power that was emanating from the throne room as he slowly moved his neck to have a look around he found the sight amazing, High windows, many beautiful tapestries hung from the walls as well as a crackling hearth that was warming the room on this cold and dismal winter night.

"Perseus"

Perseus looked over to the voice that was saying his name and found out that it was his father looking at him with joy and worry, he tried to say something but coughed up instead it was like he hadn't had a drink of water in a long time.

"πατέρας" (Father) he choked out.

Poseidon looked relieved that his son was fine it would just come down to the explanation, he reached forward as he put his finger tip to Perseus' head when he touched his forehead Perseus grunted, Poseidon pulled away looking at his son expectantly.

"What….. What is this language?" Perseus said panicking.

He looked around confused while the others Gods just stared at him, he didn't know what was going on and how he could now speak a language he had never even heard of or heard anyone speak it before, different words in this language were forming in his mind making him even more confused, Poseidon thought it was time to explain everything.

"My son this is a new language to you" he said looking at his son sympathetically knowing how hard this was going to be.

"Bu..But what happened to Greek?" Perseus said getting irritated that his questions weren't getting answered.

Poseidon sighed; he started relaying the story of what happened after Thermopylae while telling him why they are in America, The other gods pitched in to make this go faster this was a new one for them they had seen a lot of things but not a person frozen in time for thousands of years and later talking to them, while Poseidon finished the story Perseus just stood their calm which made Poseidon happy but that all turned very quickly.

In a quick of a flash Perseus hit the floor cracking the marble and breaking his own knuckle but at this point he didn't really care, he looked into his father's eyes with burning rage.

"How dare you" He spat trying to reign in on his anger, Poseidon looked flabbergasted, in a few seconds the sea god straightened.

"Excuse me?" He asked

Perseus couldn't believe that his father didn't know why he was so mad.

"Well where should I start, well you took me from battle, you kept me frozen for thousands of years and Greece fell while you and the other Gods don't seem to care".

At this point Perseus was breathing hard, his temper had faltered but that was just for a moment when the king of the gods stepped in.

"Insolent boy you would do well to hold your tongue, seriously brother why do this?" Zeus asked before Poseidon could respond laughter erupted from none other than Perseus.

"It's not like you would have saved Greece you don't think of anyone but yourself "Perseus just stared at the king of the Gods coolly while Zeus' face was getting red with rage.

"How dare you boy! you know that Gods cannot meddle with mortal affairs" Zeus bellowed, his eyes narrowing challenging the son of the sea who didn't back down.

The other gods watched the young demigod in awe, they had heard stories all those years ago when a Spartan child of only eight years old had to go through training, one of the tasks was to go in the wild and survive, A lot died while the rest would come back with a fur that they had skinned after killing an animal, But not Perseus he had a different and more dangerous challenge, They say the fifteen year old is not scared of anything not even the Gods which they could tell was possibly true.

"You say you cannot handle in mortal affairs Okay I get that, while our three hundred warriors and allies were getting massacred even hearing them pray to you the mighty Olympians and no answer back but then when it came to Pompeii you didn't hesitate to blow it up after they insulted you, you've got to get your priority's in order" Perseus laughed with sarcastic humour while some of the gods snorted, Perseus massaged his jaw this new language was irritating.

Zeus summoned his master bolt and levelled it at the young sea child even before a spark could get out of the bolt the earth shook, Poseidon was looking at his brother with a livid expression.

"Enough! Don't you dare think of trying to kill my son" The sea god snarled.

At the corner of the throne room sat a goddess not just a goddess but the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea, she sat there with a disappointed look on her face, there was always arguing between the gods over something, Standing up she walked towards the arguing spreading her hands letting loose a spread of warmth that calmed down the occupants.

"Enough of this brother's stop this useless arguing" Hestia spoke softly while the two of the big three visibly relaxed to her voice.

Smiling at her handy work she turned to her nephew, The last time she saw him was when he was only ten years old getting the fiery torment treatment from his instructors to become the perfect warrior.

"Hello Perseus

Perseus turned towards Hestia , he didn't notice that she was in a nine year old form it was only a deception, no he looked straight into her eyes them warm fiery but so kind eyes, he bowed at her feet on hand on his knee and the other on the ground In a fist, head bowed looking at the floor

"Lady Hestia" He said politely.

Hestia smiled it wasn't like many people bowed to her hell not many ever noticed her she was the forgotten Olympian , Perseus stayed in a bowing position much to the annoyance of Zeus who didn't even get an inch of respect of the young/ old demigod, Hestia stared at the young boy for a couple of more seconds

"Rise son of the sea"

As Perseus rose he still couldn't get over those eyes the most beautiful eyes he had seen.

"I know what you are thinking of, getting taken from the world that you were accustomed to, I know you are feeling like a coward from getting taken from your brethren, do not think like that Spartan, this is your destiny a new start for you to be what you were destined to become" the hearth goddess said seriously.

Perseus digested the goddess words it made him feel better as she explained it in a new light, the hearth goddess was always misunderstood the eldest child of Kronos had more power than her siblings and to be the backbone of Olympus, Perseus turned towards his father and offered him a simile which the Earthshaker returned.

"I appreciate your words of wisdom Milady I never forget the first time you cheered me up" Perseus smiled.

Hestia gave a confused look before she could respond the wisdom goddess spoke.

"Where is he going to go?" she asked

Zeus looked towards the throne room door while it opened revelling a centaur walk in his head held high with a bow strapped to his back, He gave the gods a bow of respect and looked at the son of the sea.

"Why you are coming to camp of course" He smiled.

**Well I guess it was another filler, don't worry there will be fighting soon, The greek word for (Father) might not be right and I couldn't be bother researching for conversations in Greek.**

**I have left so many thinngs needed to be explained like why Perseus's training in the wild was different, how he met Hestia before and other things.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
